


听说应季草莓很好吃🍓

by Doublemoon



Category: wu - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublemoon/pseuds/Doublemoon





	听说应季草莓很好吃🍓

都说刚在一起的人很疯狂。

在谈恋爱之前，陈立农是不信这句话的，但自从和蔡徐坤在一起后，便证实了这句话的可信度。每晚都要搞什么奇怪的play，柜子里的衣服一小部分都是cos的服饰，以石头剪子布来决定。  
起初，陈立农也并未觉的有什么不好，毕竟一周一次蔡徐坤总是可以把他弄得又刺激又爽的。但输的次数多了，却又有些不甘心。于是，他决定今晚要偷偷耍赖。因为在今早穿衣服时，眼角瞟到一旁衣柜的角落又新挂了一件未拆封的女仆服。酒红色的泡泡袖口围着一圈白色的荷叶边。拿出来在自己的身上比对了一下，看到小巧的蝴蝶结和蕾丝边。陈立农心想；虽说是很好看啦，但是每次都是我穿，今天一定要看到坤坤穿一次，让他好好服侍我，坤坤女仆，去给主人洗樱桃和草莓。想到这里，陈立农对着衣柜嗤嗤的笑起来。  
“干什么呢？小傻子。”   
陈立农红着脸把衣服快速放了回去。  
“没干什么，早安，坤坤。我给你做了早饭，记得吃，我先走了”。  
陈立农说完就绕到蔡徐坤侧边想要逃走。蔡徐坤勾着陈立农的领子，从后面环抱住他。  
“又在打什么坏主意呢，小机灵鬼，难道今晚是想穿上那件服侍我，我的农农小女仆？还没有给老公系领带，去哪儿？”  
陈立农：“才没有ne，烂人”。  
陈立农认命的打好领带，撅起小嘴。  
蔡徐坤：“不许卖萌，小兔子”。  
扣过陈立农的头，迫不及待的贴上了他亮晶晶的两瓣，抢夺陈立农口中的空气。  
“记得换气了，笨蛋。”  
陈立农“才不si嘞”。陈立农快速的跑出去，发红的耳尖证明了这是一只爱害羞的兔子“啊，坤坤真的si啦，一大早就发情，看在晚上就先饶了你”。  
陈立农下楼将车开了出来，乖乖坐到副驾驶处。蔡徐坤下楼便看到自己的小兔子乖乖的坐在副驾驶用亮晶晶的眸子打量着他。  
蔡徐坤“宝贝，你今天怎么了”。  
“没有啦！是今天的坤坤格外的帅气了，超级迷人的啦。”  
蔡徐坤"你又在说什么屁话啦"。  
陈立农“坤坤，我们今天去超市好不好啦，我想吃车厘子和莓果”。  
蔡徐坤：“好，正好家里没有草莓牛奶了，再给你这个小馋兔买点。”  
陈立农；“坤坤最好了”。  
蔡徐坤心里想“今天的小奶兔怎么这么甜啊”。

晚上超市  
蔡徐坤：“农农，去帮我拿些洋葱”。  
陈立农：“好吧”。  
几分钟后。蔡徐坤:“你干嘛拿一大袋，你是要把整头牛都做掉吗，两个就好了。”陈立农：“好的叭。”  
当陈立农头上顶着两个洋葱走过来的时候，蔡徐坤又好笑，又气的将他头上的洋葱拿下来。揉了一下他的脑袋，牵起他的手往水果区走去。陈立农迫不及待的拿起车厘子放在嘴中，紫红的汁还留在嘴边，蔡徐坤见周围没有人便吻了上去，樱桃的果肉交织在两人的口中。  
陈立农：“完蛋了啦，耔都被我咽下去了。蔡徐坤：“谁叫你那么笨，笨兔子。”陈立农：“哼，臭坤坤。

坐在车里，陈·呆兔·农先发制人：“我们来玩石头剪刀布吧。今天不是我们的特殊日吗。”  
蔡徐坤心想难得，今天小兔子这么主动。  
蔡徐坤便问道，”你今天怎么这么主动啊？”  
陈立农，“哎呀没有啦，我只是，我只是，嗯你到底玩不玩了。”蔡徐坤好笑的看着他。  
陈立农；”是男人没在怕的。石头、剪子、布。”蔡徐坤出了布陈立农晚1秒出了剪子。  
蔡徐坤：农农，你在玩儿赖，不听话的小朋友是要被惩罚的。  
陈立农：＂我哪有，明明就是你不愿赌服输。好了好了，我赢了。快叫主人”。  
蔡徐坤；“好，我的农农小主人 。”  
陈立农：“坤坤·女仆我命令你。现在开车然后回家。”  
蔡徐坤；“好好好，小主人。”  
看见一旁嘴角忍不住上扬的呆兔，这么调调皮的小兔子，只能自己宠着了。

吃过晚饭，陈立农便命令着蔡徐坤穿上了早上他发现的那件衣服。等蔡徐坤从房间走出来时，陈立农不由得瞪大了眼睛，肤白貌美大长腿加上蔡徐坤自身的卡姿兰大眼睛配上酒红色的女仆装，像是刚出厂的洋娃娃。蔡徐坤自觉的走进厨房，将刚洗好的草莓与樱桃都拿了出来。放到了桌子上，然后随手拿起一颗草莓放进来从的嘴中，陈立农使坏的 用自己小巧的舌头舔了一下蔡徐坤的手尖。蔡徐坤触电般的缩回手，看着对面得意的小蠢兔，随手拿起一颗草莓放入嘴中，欺身压了上去。房间很热，草莓冰凉的汁水与嫩肉传递在两人口中。一吻结束，陈立农粉嫩的两颊像是刚喝完小酒，整个人处于微熏状态，双眼迷离失神，唇瓣微张，额头也被些许汗珠覆盖。陈立农对上蔡徐坤眼中充欲望的眼睛，害羞的避开，心想不好了。于是，刚要站起身从蔡徐坤旁边过去，计划赶不上变化，被蔡徐坤一拦腰抱了起来，拖住陈立农的屁股，使坏的捏了两下屁股。陈立农挣扎起来，蔡徐坤赶上到肩上的动作，便吓他道：‘‘不听话就给你丢下去。陈立农乖巧的趴在蔡徐坤的肩头。蔡徐坤还不忘拿着草莓。  
想给陈立农放在床上，陈立农却紧紧的扣住蔡徐坤的脖子不愿意下来。偏过头，就冲着那人白皙的颈部咬去，舔舐着，被湿热气体包围的脖颈，陈立农尖叫着从蔡徐坤身上跳下来。  
蔡徐坤：‘‘怎么了，我的小主人，刚刚不还是不想下来吗？。”  
陈立农：“你，坏蛋 -`д´-”。  
蔡徐坤：＂好好好，我是坏蛋，但我觉得你可是很爱吃我这颗蛋呢，现在我就让你知道这到底是颗坏蛋还是好蛋。”

说完，便将陈立农的手往他的裙底带，虽说已经做过多次，但当陈立农手碰到那炽热时，脸还是像旁边桌上酸甜可口的莓果一般，想让人一口咬下去。  
蔡徐坤也确实这么做了，推倒陈立农，吮吸着樱花般的两瓣薄唇，卧室逐渐升温，陈立农的衣服也在亲吻中脱了大半，上边也更是使坏的模仿性交般在口中进进出出，勾着陈立农的舌头交换着对方的唾液。

就在陈立农以为自己将要成为接吻窒息而亡的第一人时，蔡徐坤终于将舌头伸了出去。陈立农此时衣服半脱，身上还有上次做爱留下的点点红梅，被包裹的下面也有渐渐抬头的趋势。  
“坤坤，我 我想要”。陈立农抬起头，下垂的狗狗眼，湿漉漉又无辜的说出这句话的冲击力可能像火星与地球擦出的爱情火花。

陈立农现在如同煮熟的虾子，全身上下透露出淡淡的粉色，日常的纯情少年，此时像只慵懒的猫咪，深色的床单也更显的皮肤白嫩。  
蔡徐坤再也忍不住了，从来没这么主动过的小人如今说出了这种话在不行动也太不是人了吧。  
褪去最后一层障碍，拿出润滑剂就开始开拓，另一只手覆上红樱，食指一点一点抚平穴口的褶皱，慢慢探进湿热的深穴，第二根手指进去后，双指反复碾压内壁，很快找到了凸起坏心的摁了摁。  
“唔嗯啊”细碎的呻吟从陈立农的口中吐露，“快唔嗯 快点 嗯啊你到底行啊～a” 剩下的话还未来的急说出口就被横冲直撞的舌头抵住，同时下面也加快了动作。  
“你不是想吃草莓吗？”   
“嗯唔啊，什么啊”还没有缓过神的陈立农感觉到下体被塞进一颗冰凉的异物，接着是第二颗，想用力将它挤出去可球状物却越来越靠里。陈立农整个人瘫软在床上，看着一旁没了动作的蔡徐坤以及下面空虚的难受，委屈的看着蔡徐坤。  
“坤坤，我，我想要”要字声音很小几乎听不到。  
蔡徐坤便打趣到＂你说什么，我听不到，来吧农农，用我每次教你的，说出来，就满足你。”  
被欲望说支配的大脑根本不清楚所说的，身体所需要的被冲撞的感觉全都用语言所表达。  
“坤坤，来肏我吧，我 我想要哥哥的 肉 肉棒填满我”。  
“这样才是我的乖宝宝，哥哥这就来跟你一起吃草莓”  
应季的草莓很大，仅仅放入两颗小穴就变得满满当当，蔡徐坤抬起一条腿便进入了，草莓被挤出来汁水，凉凉的汁水以及还在高速穿插的炽热都带给陈立农不一样的感受，嘴上淫荡的话语也说个不停。  
草莓以及肠液被一次次带出来 蔡徐坤抹了点在陈立农的嘴上，"草 草莓，唔真啊，好好吃，～唔啊哥哥的蛋是嗯 是好蛋，农嗯农啊知道了～。”蔡徐坤没想到他还在想这种问题便加快了动作，碾碎的草莓的果肉滑了出来蔡徐坤顺利找到凸起，反复挤压。  
或许是草莓很甜，亦或是身下的人更甜，蔡徐坤今天并没有想放过陈立农的意思，从床上到浴室的洗手台，又到楼梯的扶手，直到陈立农射出来零星的精液后，蔡徐坤才抱着小兔子去请洗。  
拔出来时，柱身都是晶莹的，淫液也争先恐后的从还未合拢的小穴中流出，与以往不同的是，这道像极了草莓牛奶的颜色。  
怀中抱着清洗好的小奶兔，轻轻的放在床上随后呀侧身躺下，依赖感极强的奶兔便缠了上来，亲了亲红肿的还在说着坤坤是烂人的小嘴，将奶兔往怀中带了带便闭上了眼睛。

希望今晚的梦是草莓牛奶味的。


End file.
